Fate
by Fallenstarnight
Summary: The day Lexi Rose McMullan was born her fate was set for her. Just like it was for many other purebloods in the wizarding world, her parents had arranged for her to be married when she became of age so they could keep their family line going strong. It wasn't that Lexi mind having her future set for her she just wasn't sure if her future husband would want her since she was a fairy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The day Lexi Rose McMullan was born her future was set for her. Her parents just like many other families in the wizarding world were a pureblood family and only wanted the best for their daughter, just like so many of their past family did. It wasn't uncommon for purebloods to arrange a marriage for their children seeing as there was only a hand full of them left, so when Mr. and Mrs. McMullan saw their beautiful daughter for the first time they knew right away who they wanted to match her up with.

The Goyles were sitting in their living room with their now one year old son Gregory watching him play with his new train set that his grandmother sent to him. He was laughing as the train floated around his head and back down on to the train tracks. Regina Goyle was knitting a dress for her friend new baby that was to be born any minute. It was a little known fact that Regina and Mrs. McMullan were almost like sister to each other. The two grown woman had grown up together and were still close after all these years. That and they had both made a promise years ago when they were finishing their years up at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that when they both had children they would arrange them to be married considering if one of them had a boy and the other girl. Mr. Goyle grunted as he turned the page of the Daily Prophet. He was frustrated that his wife had made him stay home and away from the Death Eater meeting, so they could go see the McMullan new baby. Though Charles Goyle would never admit a side of him was glad his wife made him stay home. Things with Voldemort Army weren't going over to well. In fact many of the Death Eaters were starting to doubt their Masters plans and actions. Charles looks over to his wife and saw the smiled that was on her face and then he looked to his son who was talking away in his baby talk to absolutely no one. He had to admit to himself at least. He rather be stuck here than at a boring Death Eater meeting. Both Goyles were bought out of their thoughts as their family fire place turn a bright green and Jackson McMullan step through with a bright smile on his face. He looks at both Regina and Charles.

"It's a girl. A beautiful baby girl."

Regina smile got bigger as she jumped up and rushed over to Jackson embracing him in a hug.

"That's wonderful Jackson just wonderful who does she look like more Mary or you? Oh what did you name her? How much did she weigh…"

"Calm down sweetheart."

Charles said as he got up and walked over to Jackson giving him a pat on the back.

"I'm sure Jackson was getting to that."

Regina turn and stuck her tongue out at her husband as she went and sat back down in her chair to finishes up her knitting. Gregory who was sitting on the floor looked up at all the commotion and started talking even louder to grab his parents and visitor attention. His father turn to him and picked him up Gregory looked at Mr. McMullan and gave him a drool grin. Mr. McMullan smiled back at Gregory then turn back to look at Mr. Goyle.

"Her name Lexi Rose McMullan she weighs 5 pounds and 4 oz. She has a head full of brown hair and her eyes are a lovely shade of blue. Mary told me to come and fetch you both and of course Gregory, she wants you to meet your future daughter-in-law."

Regina who had just finished making the dress for Lexi looked up at Jackson.

"Of course we will come let me just wrap this and get Gregory ready. We will be there shortly."

Jackson nodded as he turn to leave he stop.

"She in room 108 you both remember how to get to the ward?"

"Of course old friend, it wasn't that long since Regina had Gregory."

Charles laughed at how nervures his friend seemed as he watched him disappear back into the fire place. Regina took out her wand and gave it a wave towards the dress she just made. A pink box appeared and she went over and placed the dress neatly inside. She placed the lid on it and waved her wand again so that a sliver bow wrapped itself around the box and neatly tied at the top. Regina smiled at her handwork and then turns to her husband.

"Can you change Gregory, so I can get his diaper bag ready?"

Charles nodded as he turn and apparated up the stair and into his son room Gregory laughed as his father put him down on the changing table. Charles smiled as he changed his son dipper and then put him into some nice dress black dress pants and a light green silk shirt. Regina walked into the room already changed into a lovely green dress shirt and black dress pants along with her winter coat dipper bag hanging from her shoulder.

"We'll wait for you downstairs."

Regina said with a smile and apparated away with her son in tow she landed down stair next to the tables were Lexi gift awaited her. She balanced her son in her hand and pulled out her wand and waved it making the present shrink, so it would fit in her pocket. She picked up the now palm side present and placed it into her coat pocket just as she heard a pop sound come from behind her. Regina turn and smiled at her husband he wore his black dress slacks along with a green shirt to match the rest of his family and his winter coat. He went over to the coat rack and grabbed Gregory coat walking over to his wife and son. He helped his son into his coat and gives his wife a kiss.

"Are you ready?"

Charles ask his wife Regina nods and grabs her husband hand as they both turn on the spot and apparated away to St. Mungo's. They landed right outside of St. Mungo's and both looked at the Purge and Dowse store. Charles looks at the mannequin that was in the store window.

"Charles, Regina, and Gregory Goyle would like permission to visit Jackson, Mary, and Lexi McMullan in the maternity ward please."

Charles said while watching the mannequin nodded and they all proceeded through the window. St. Mungo's was busting with people of course Charles and his wife knew why, but they didn't care. To them the filthy half-bloods and mud bloods dissevered what their Lord did to them. Regina led her family through the waiting room and up to wear the stair case was. The walls were almost like Hogwarts except the paintings were of famous healers. The stair case curve and they walked up two more level of stairs until they arrived at the maternity ward. They walked through the double door Gregory babbling and pointing at the different objects they had seen. Regina smiled at her son and gave him a kiss on his forehead. The maternity ward was painted in a soft blue and was very bright. It had a happy feeling too it and it made Regina feel good in these dark times. Charles and her walked over to the reception desk that was against the far wall. An elderly witch sat behind the desk going over paper work. She looked up at them as they approached.

"Hello I'm Healer Janice's how may I help you?"

Charles looked over to his wife and son then back to the elderly witch.

"We're here to see the McMullan's."

The elderly witch nodded as she looks though her name board and spotted the McMullan's name.

"Yes, I have them here in room 108 just go down that hall. Turn to the left go straight then turn right and their door is the third on the right."

Charles and Regina nodded and took off in the direction that the elderly healer told them. The wall differed in colors going from blue to pink back to blue. They arrived in the hallway that the elderly healer told them their friends would be. It was a soft pink hallway with white doors. They walk down until they arrived at room 108. Charles squeezed his wife hand as Regina knocked softly on the door.

Jackson opened the door poking his head out then smiling at his friends as he opened the door more.

"Please come in come in."

The Goyles walked through the door and looked around the room. It was decent size and had a rocking chair, bed, fire place, and a crib in it. The rooms match the hallway and had a cherry feeling about it. Regina looked over to see her friend sitting up in the bed holding her bundle of joy.

"I thought you three were never going to show up."

Mary said as she smiled up at her friends.

"Yes, well we have a one year old that we have to get ready you know."

Regina said as she placed the diaper bag down and walked over to where Mary was as. Mary moved over so her friend could join her in the bed. Regina sat down and moved her son closer to her chest, so he could see his future wife. Mary moved her daughter so Regina could get a better look at her. Regina let out a gasp as she looked down at her future daughter-in-law. Lexi was perfect she had brown hair very beautiful blue eyes and she was so tinny. Gregory looked over at Lexi and turned his head. He shook his mother and pointed over to Lexi. Regina and Mary both smiled at him.

"That's Lexi Gregory she going to be your future wife."

Gregory titled his head in trying to understand what his mother was saying then looked back to Lexi. He leaned over to her and tries to grab at her, but Mary moved Lexi out of his reach.

"No…No Gregory Lexi can't be grabbed at right now she too small to play rough with."

Gregory made a pouty face as he looked back to his mouth and start babbling. Regina smiled at her son then looked back over to Lexi who was looking around trying to figure out who all was in the room with her. Mary and Regina turned when they heard their husbands clear their voices.

"Um… Regina and I bought the paper work for both Jackson and you to sign Mary I hope that's alright."

Charles said as Mary smiled at him.

"Of course let me just put Lexi in her crib and Jackson and I can sign them."

Mary got up and headed over to the window where the crib sat. She gently placed Lexi down and gave her a husky stuff dog that actually moved and curled up to Lexi. Mary turned back to her friends and walked over to her husband. Regina placed Gregory on the bed and stood up walking over to the diaper back picking it up and placing it on the changing table nearby. Regina dug through the bag until she found the papers she was looking for. Regina turned back to her husband and smile as she bought them over to him.

"Would you like to read over them again or just go ahead and sign them?"

Charles asked as Mary and Jackson both looked at each other.

"Charles we have read over that paper so many times that we could say them in our sleep will just sign them."

Charles nodded as he handed over the contract that the two families had made to insure that both of their children would marry each other. They had written that their children would marry when they both became of age, but until then both children were to be informed that they belonged to each other and would be in a arranged marriage, just because they didn't want to do like so many other purebloods had done and just thrown their children into a marriage with a person they didn't know. They wanted Lexi and Gregory to get to know each other to grow up together and fall in love with each other. Also, when Gregory started school they wanted to make sure that he would still be able to see Lexi, just because after Lexi was allowed to go home her parents were moving to America to escape all of the darkness that was going on around them. Lexi was required to visit the Goyle house hold every summer until Gregory returned to school, Christmas break, and Easter Break. Until then though when Regina wanted Lexi to come over then Lexi would come over to spend time with Gregory or they would go to see them. They kept it as simple as they could hoping that their children would end up loving each other.

Mary signed her name first then handed over the quill to her husband who placed his name under his wife's. Regina walk up to the contact as Jackson handed her the quill and signed her name across from Mary's and then turn to her husband and handed him the quill. Charles took the quill and placed his name under his wife he took out his wand and tapped the contact two times. They all watched as it floated up into the air and then two golden leafs appeared on the bottoms connecting together. They all smiled at each other knowing that the contract was now sealed. Mary hugged her husband while Regina kissed hers. From now on they were bonded and that couldn't have made them happier.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Years went by Gregory was now 10 and Lexi 9. Lexi had grown into a beautiful child. With brown curls that stop half way down her back, freckles that just speckled her nose and her eyes once blue were now a very pretty blue green. She was tinny still only reaching up to Gregory chest. Gregory had become huskier and his hair became a bit darker than Lexi. He was also, taller than Lexi was standing. Today was Gregory 11 birthday and Regina was in a frazzled to get everything set up for her son. She looked at the clock seeing it was close to twelve noon and Gregory party started at four. Regina glanced at the fire place just in time to see green flames appear and Mary, Jackson, and Lexi all step out from the fire place. She smiled at her friend and at her future daughter-in-law.

"Jackson can you please go and help Charles out with the tent outside? He just is making it into a bigger mess than what it is."

Jackson nodded and kissed his wife on the lips and his daughter on her forehead before he disappeared out into the back yard. Mary looked at her friend who hair was sticking out in every which way and had flour all over her face hands and apron.

"Lexi sweetheart why don't you go find Gregory?"

Lexi looked up into her mother face and smiled.

"Can I give him my gift momma?"

Mary nodded at her child as Lexi grabbed the bag that her mother was holding and dashed up the stairs. Mary looked over to Regina.

"Why don't you let me help you looks like you could use it."

Regina nodded as her and Mary went into the kitchen.

Lexi dashed up the stair and ran down three different hallways until she was in front of Gregory's door. She cocked her head to the side as she saw the signs that Gregory had posted on his door since her last visit. Do not disturb, Girls stay out, and other silly things that Lexi never seen before. She rolled her perfectly blue green eyes and knocked on Gregory door. She heard someone grunting and then shuffling around inside the room. She rocked herself on the balls of her feet while holding Gregory present in front of her waiting for him to open the door.

"Who is it?"

She heard Gregory deep voice ask. Lexi had to roll her eyes at that, growing up with Gregory she learned how to make smart replies back to people who asked her dumb questions, but that usually resulted in her getting into trouble. Gregory on the other hand thought it was funny to see Lexi smart off to someone.

"Who do you think it is? Now are you going to let me stand out here all day or are you going to open the door for me?"

Lexi smirked as she heard more shuffling around inside and someone running to open the door. She watched Gregory basically threw the door open and look at her. He eyed her up and down taking in her appearance he had to admit her mother dressed her well for his birthday party. Lexi was in a white sundress that had little yellow flowers all over it and a ribbon that went around her middle and tied in her back. Her hair looked curly than usual and she seemed to have grown a little bit.

"Sorry was busy doing stuff."

Lexi giggled at him as she walked forward and into Gregory room. She let the bag she took from her mother swing beside her as she went and sat down on his bed. Her eye glanced around his room and she took in how messy his room was clothes were everywhere along with toys, books, and a few other things. His bed wasn't made and he looked like her had just woken up. Gregory hair was untidy and he was still in his quidditch pajamas. He smiled at her and she just rolled her eyes.

"You better get dress before your mother comes up here and see's you're not ready for your own birthday party."

Gregory frowned slightly and then looked over to Lexi hand.

"What that there?"

He asks pointing to the bag that Lexi still had a hold of.

"You'll find out once you get ready."

Lexi said very gracefully as she stood up and walked over to Gregory closet. She was used to seeing her mother pick out her father clothes, so she figure why couldn't she do it.

"Lexi what are you doing?"

She turned her head and looks over her shoulder at him.

"I'm picking out your clothes what does it look like?"

Gregory arched his eye brow at her.

"Are you sure your allowed to do that I mean for goodness sake I'm 11 years old I think I can pick out my clothes for myself."

It was Lexi turn to arch her eye bow at him.

"Yes, but if it was up to you, you'll still be in your pajamas and not ready for your party. That and you would never know what I have gotten you now would you?"

Lexi turn back continuing to go through Gregory closet she smiles as she pulls out a pair of nice black dress pants and a white dress shirt. She turns back around and walks over to Gregory.

"Here you go put these on."

Lexi hands him the clothes and goes and sits back down on his bed. Gregory looks as Lexi confused. She sat there on his bed twilling her hair in between her fingers. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Umm…Lexi you're supposed to leave, so I can change."

Lexi looked at Gregory with a confused look.

"Why should I it's not like I haven't seen you change your clothes before?"

Gregory rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes, Lexi but that was when we were both babies were both getting older now and it would be wrong for you to see me change."

Lexi kept the same confused look on her face. Gregory sighed he knew that Lexi didn't understand she was still too little to understand a lot of things.

"You know what never mind just cover your eyes, so I can change."

Lexi nodded and put her hands over her eyes. Gregory made sure she had them over her eyes nice and tight, so she wouldn't see him changing. He quickly stripped out of his bed time clothes and into the clothes Lexi picked out for him. Once he buttoned the last button on his shirt he looked back at Lexi.

"Alright Lexi you can open your eyes now."

Lexi slowly removed her hands as she looked at Gregory who looked very decent to her. She smiled as she jumped up and hugged him.

"Happy Birthday!"

Gregory laughed at her as she was bouncing up and down hugging him. He looked over to where she left the present on the bed and wondered what she could have possible of gotten him.

"Do I get my present now?"

Lexi stop bouncing and looked up into Gregory face smiling.

"Oh of course I forgot."

She let go of him raced over to the bed grabbing the bag and rushing back over to him.

"Here you go I hope you like it I made it in school."

That was thing Gregory didn't understand. Why Lexi parents made her go to muggle school until she was of age to go to regular school. Gregory knew he could have a say in that, but he saw how happy it made Lexi, so he didn't worry about it. His mother told him once that he would need to keep Lexi happy if he ever wanted her to marry him. Though his father backed that up by saying it didn't matter because she would have to marry him no matter what. Lexi loved telling Gregory about muggle school and he actually liked hearing the stories about it. He walked over to his desk and placed the bag down on it. He reached his hand into the bag remove the tissue paper that apparently Lexi went crazy over and pulled out a picture frame. It was made with popsicles sticks that were different colors and had glitter glue all over it. The inside though is what he liked the most. Lexi had her mother bewitched the photo so it would move. It was a picture of him and her last Christmas when Gregory had gotten her a big stuff husky that was taller than her. Lexi had the biggest smile on her face and her arms were locked around him.

"Do you like it?"

Lexi asked while peeking at him through her hair. He placed it down and looked over at her.

"Yeah I do and you did this all by yourself?"

Lexi nodded and smiled brightly at him.

"Yep, teacher had the whole class make them for then end of the year school project it was so much fun except when Nichole poured glitter glue all in my hair."

Gregory had remember Lexi telling him about Nichole before she was what most people would call the school bully and she was always out for Lexi. Gregory didn't understand how someone could be, so mean to Lexi she was so sweet to other people.

"Well at least you don't have to worry about her all summer and then next year you'll get to go to Hogwarts just like me."

Lexi looked at Gregory and her smile turn into a frown. Gregory looked at her more confused than he had ever been.

"What's wrong?"

Lexi looked down to the floor and put her hands behind her back.

"Well mommy and daddy said it would be best if I went to Ridgefield Ladies Academy for Young Witches. Apparently the course requirements are better than Hogwarts."

Gregory remembered hearing his mother talk about that school. It was apparently one of the top witches school in the nation and they didn't take just anyone. Either your family had to be super rich or you had to be a pureblood to get in. Luck for Lexi she was both. Her dad is a famous artist while her mother is a famous singer. He couldn't believe it though he wanted Lexi to go to Hogwarts. Maybe he should talk to his mother about it after all didn't Lexi have to do what he wanted?

"Gregory! Lexi! Come down here please."

Gregory and Lexi both look towards the door where Regina had just yelled from. Lexi looked back at him and smiled at him.

"Come on it isn't nice to keep your mother waiting."

Gregory nodded as he watched Lexi turn and open his bedroom door. He quickly placed the picture frame on his desk and left the bag to deal with later. He followed Lexi out the door and down the hallway until he caught up with her at the stair case. Lexi turn and smiled at him. She held out her hand for him to take just like she always did and he gladly took it. They both walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Regina and Mary were waiting for them both, except they weren't alone. It seemed that Mrs. Crabbe had shown up with her son Vincent, along with Mrs. Malfoy and her son Draco. They were all sitting down having tea while Vincent and Draco were talking about how excited they were for school. Lexi looked over to Gregory with a confused look on her face. Gregory had forgotten that Lexi had never met his friends she always either had to leave the day before they showed up or showed up after they left. Gregory just shrugged and tugged her along behind him.

"Ah… There they are."

Regina said with a smile on her face. Lexi peaked out from behind Gregory and then quickly hid herself again.

"Lexi come here darling."

Mary said while waiting for her daughter to walk over to her. Lexi let go of Gregory hand and quickly ran over to her mother who picked her up and sat her on her lap.

"Narcissa Robin I would like you to meet my daughter Lexi."

Mary said as the two women eyed her up and down trying to approve of her.

"Lexi these two are Narcissa Malfoy and Robin Crabbe."

Lexi looked over both women who were in front of her. Mrs. Malfoy seemed like she had an unpleasant smell that just wouldn't go away and so her face was always scrunched up in a distasteful way. Mrs. Crabbe remind Lexi of a crab she was very short, chubby, and had bead little eyes. Lexi knew though it wasn't nice to judge people as her mother and father would always tell her, so she was giving the two ladies in front of her the benefit of the doubt. She smiled politely at them.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy. Hello Mrs. Crabbe."

Both ladies seemed to melt as soon as Lexi spoke.

"She just adorable Mary she looks like a younger version of you."

Mrs. Malfoy said as she smiled slightly at Lexi.

"I agree just adorable look at those rosy cheeks."

Mrs. Crabbe said as she reached over and pinched Lexi cheeks. Lexi flinched a bit as Mrs. Crabbe grabbed her cheek. Gregory rolled his eyes at the way the ladies were gushing over Lexi. He turned to Draco and Crabbe and smiled at them.

"Hey guys what you been up to?"

Draco was shorter than him not as short as Lexi but still pretty short. His had a very white blonde hair and his eyes were ice cold. Crabbe on the other hand was chubby than Gregory was and his eyes were just like his mother's tinny and beady he was about an inch or so shorter than Gregory, but they were his friends and he wouldn't have it any other way. His mother and father worked hard to get him in the Malfoy's inner circle. Just like Crabbe parents did.

"Nothing really been talking about when we get to take the trip to Diagon Alley to get are required school supplies can you believe how much stuff they make you get?"

Draco said while placing a smirk on his face. Gregory nodded as he sat down next to Draco and Crabbe.

"So who the girl?"

Crabbe asked as Gregory looked over to see the ladies still gushing about how cute Lexi was.

"Oh that's Lexi she the one my parents paired me up with."

Crabbe looked Lexi up and down and then looked back to Gregory. Draco looked over to Lexi and rolled his eyes.

"Didn't your parents go too far with pairing you up, so young? I mean at least my parents are waiting till I become of age."

Gregory looked over at Lexi and really thought about it. It was of course in his mind very crazy that his parents had made a contact making them bonded too each other, but he was actually quite glad they had he didn't know what he would do half the time without Lexi.

"No, I don't think so, but anyway let's go outside father just got me a new broom stick lets go check it out."

Draco and Crabbe nodded as they both got up and head for the door Gregory looked over to Mary who looked to be in very deep conversation with Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Crabbe and thought why not bring Lexi along it would give her a good chance to meet his friends. Gregory walked over to where Mary was and looked up at her.

"Mrs. McMullan can Lexi please come outside with Draco, Crabbe, and myself?"

Mary looked over at Gregory and nodded letting Lexi slid from her arms.

"Just make sure she doesn't get her dress dirty alright?"

Gregory nodded as he grabbed Lexi hand and rushed her out the back door.

"Where are we going?"

Lexi soft voice asked as they ran to catch up with Gregory friends.

"I'm going to show the guys my new broom stick that father got me for my birthday."

Lexi nodded and try to keep up with Gregory though she trip and almost fell many times Gregory somehow kept her balanced. They reached the homemade quidditch pitch that Charles had made for his son and walked over to the broom shed that held all of the quidditch equipment and brooms. Lexi let go of Gregory hand as they got closer to Draco and Crabbe. Lexi looked them both up and down and then looked back over to Gregory. Who was opening the broom shed and started to dig around.

"So you're the one that has to marry Goyle when he gets of age."

Lexi arched her eye brow at the one she knew to be Draco, because Gregory had told her many times about him. She didn't understand why Draco had just called Gregory Goyle.

"Yes, and I'm guessing your Draco Malfoy?"

A smirk appeared on Draco lips as he nodded then pointed over to the chubby child next to him.

"I am and this is Crabbe."

The chubby child next to Draco nodded and grunted his hello. Lexi fought the erg to roll her eyes at Gregory friends. Gregory turned around holding onto his new Comet 290.

"See what father got me for my birthday?"

Draco and Crabbe both went and looked over the broom stick while Lexi stood back looking at it funny. Her family didn't own any broom sticks well except one that wasn't enchanted and that was to just sweep the floor. They saw no purpose in it. Lexi let the guys gush while looking around the yard. She had spent a lot of time here and knew were everything was at. She could make out the lake past the quidditch pitch her and Gregory would always go there to swim during the summer. She looked over to see what the boys were doing and saw they were still gushing over Gregory new broom.

"They shouldn't miss me too much."

Lexi said to herself. She had been dying to swim for ages and since her parents lived the wizarding community in America they didn't have a lake or a swimming pool for her to swim in she usually had to wait until they went to the Goyle's house to swim. She quietly left the boys and walked through the middle of the quidditch pitch towards the lake. Quietly humming a song she had made up in her head. She could make out the lakes edge were a giant rock sat out across the water. Gregory and she always sat on that rock when they swam. She went over to it she turn to see the boys will still completely oblivious that she wasn't anywhere near them. Lexi always had to have Gregory help her climb up onto the rock because she wasn't quite strong enough or tall enough to pull herself up or to reach the top of the rock, but Lexi had in the last few months figure out she could levitate herself without a wand. Her mother had told her it was her powers beginning to show.

Lexi contracted very hard and felt her feet lifting off the ground. She smiled as she floated herself over to the rock and landed perfectly on top of it. Lexi looked around once more and saw the boys apparently didn't even know she was messing because they had grabbed some brooms out of the shed and were flying around on them. Lexi shrugged as she stepped closer to the edge. She remember how Gregory would always make her sit down in the middle or the rock telling her it was too slippery and she would end up falling and hurting herself. It didn't looked to slippery to her as she edge closer to the edge to get a closer look at the water. Lexi was standing an inch away from the edge of the rock she was standing on when her foot slipped on some slick moss. Everything happen in slow motion for her she couldn't stop slipping and her legs went out from underneath her she could hear someone scream her name as her head hit the edge of the rock after that everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gregory hadn't even noticed Lexi not standing where she was before. The guys had decided they wanted to have a race which one could fly to one end of the goal post and back the fastest. Gregory had handed Draco and Crabbe the old pair of brooms that his parents kept in the shed and mounted his new broom. He let his feet kick off the ground hard and smiled as he felt himself rising up in the air. He watched as Draco and Crabbe both raised up as well and laughed when he saw Draco broom try to kick him off.

"Oi Draco having trouble?"

"Shut it Goyle!"

Gregory laughed as he watched his friend finally get his broom under control they head to the closet goal post and lined up.

"Alright rules are simple whoever gets to the end and back wins?"

Draco said while looking at both Gregory and Crabbe.

"Yeah alright."

"Okay."

They waited for Draco to give the sign to start.

"Alright on the count of three."

"One…Two…Three!"

All three of the boys shot off from the goal post. Gregory was doing fairly well until he saw a blonde blur go whizzing past him. He cussed silently under his breath urging his broom to go faster. When something caught his eye he saw a glimpse of something white that look like it was floating. Gregory turned his head to what he thought he saw and let out a gasp. He could make out the faint figure of Lexi, but Lexi wasn't on the ground no Lexi was floating in the air towards the rock that he would take her to sit on when they went swimming. Draco had already made it to the other goal post and was making his way back when he saw Gregory just sitting there staring at something.

"Oi… what do you think you're doing you idiot the goal post is that way."

Crabbe pulled up next too Gregory to see what he was looking at.

"Goyle are you listening to me? The goal post is that way."

Draco pointed in the directions of the goal post, but noticed his friend wasn't listening to him. He noticed that whatever had grabbed Goyle attention must have been pretty important for him to stop racing.

"What are you looking at?"

Draco turned around to see what looked like a figure of a girl floating up to a rock and landing on top of it perfectly. Gregory couldn't believe he had never seen Lexi levitate before. In fact he had never seen her show any magical ability at all. Gregory watch her as she landed perfectly on top of the rock and then started to walk toward the edge. Gregory heart started to race he had to stop her before she got too close to the edge and slipped and fell in. He told her many times before never to get close to the edge because she might fall and hurt herself.

"Lexi stop!"

Gregory whipped his broom around and started to take off in the direction of the lake.

"Hey Goyle wait up!"

Draco yelled from behind him. Time seemed to stand still when Gregory watch Lexi get too close to the slick edge and her feet flew out from underneath her. He urged his broom to go faster as he heard Draco and Crabbe yelling after him. Her head hit the rock then her back as she slid off into the water. It felt like his heart was going to hammer out of his chest with how afraid he was for Lexi.

"Lexi!"

Draco was beside him seeing what he had just seen. As soon as he close enough Gregory landed and ran up to the rock. It felt like it took forever for him to reach the top but when he did he rushed to the edge. He eyes widen in shock this couldn't be possible. The entire lake was frozen Lexi was lying on the top of the frozen lake glittery wings of sliver and blue coming out of her back. She was wearing different clothes as well. Instead of the white dress that had yellow flowers on it she had on a blue glittery fairy looking dress that had sliver snowflakes all over it. Her hair was now a very dark brown almost black and had blue and silver highlights all through it. Her skin seemed to have a glow about it her lips were a light shade of blue.

"What the…"

Gregory just looked at her, what in the hell was this? He never saw Lexi looking like this. He quickly slid down from the rock to get a closer look at her.

"Goyle be careful!"

Draco hissed while Gregory nodded and looked over his shoulder at Crabbe.

"Crabbe please go fetch Mrs. McMullan and my mother please."

Crabbe nodded and mounted his broom flying off towards the house. Gregory turn his head back around as he edge closer to Lexi making sure not to slip too much on the frozen lake. He made it to where her head was at and kneed down. He saw some crimsoned around her head and went to lift it.

"Don't."

Gregory head snapped up to see Mrs. And Mr. McMullan looking down at their daughter.

"You'll miss up the healing process if you touch her."

Mrs. McMullan said while looking at her daughter with sad eyes. Gregory nodded and watched as the crimson that was around Lexi head was slowly starting to fade away. He arched his eyes brow and looked back to the McMullan's for and explanation. Mr. McMullan made his way down the rock and over to where Gregory and Lexi were.

"Let's get her off this before she wakes up don't want it to unfreeze now do we."

Mr. McMullan said as he lifted his wand and waved it. Lexi body rose from the frozen lake and hovered above her father head. Gregory got up and followed Mr. McMullan over to a grass part of the lake that they could climb out at. Mr. McMullan let Gregory go first and then climbed out himself with Lexi still hovering above him. The both walked over to where Mrs. McMullan stood Mrs. Crabbe, Mrs. Malfoy, and his mother. Mrs. McMullan rushed over to her husband side as he laid Lexi down on the grass she kneed down just like he had did a few minutes ago and placed her daughter head in his lap.

"It's happening faster than we thought Jackson."

Mrs. McMullan said as he looked up at her husband while running her fingers through her daughter hair.

"I know, but there nothing we can do about it Mary."

Mrs. McMullan nodded as he looked back down at her daughter.

"What the bloody hell is going on here what the hell is she?"

Draco nearly shouted while pointing over to Lexi. Mrs. Malfoy tried to make him be quite, but Draco was refusing.

"Mum look at her I mean they can't make Goyle marry that thing can they? She a filthy half-breed!"

"Draco that's enough."

Mrs. Malfoy said while looking over to her old friends.

"I apologize for Draco Mary he doesn't understand that is all."

Mrs. McMullan nodded again and sighed she knew this time would come, but she had hoped it would only happen once Gregory had entered his first year of school and learned what fairies were.

"Regina how much time do we have before all of the other guest arrive?"

Regina looked down to her watch and saw they still had a good two hours before everyone else should arrive.

"Around two hours."

Mr. McMullan helped his wife off the ground and waved his wand making Lexi hover again. They started to walk back to the house when Mrs. McMullan turned around and looked back.

"If you would please follow us we will make everyone tea and explain everything."

Mrs. Malfoy was the first one to start walking after the McMullan's dragging a complaining Draco with her. Mrs. Crabbe turned and held her hand out for her son to take, which he gladly accepted. Regina stood there watching her son. She could see the confusion in his eyes and knew that he was going to have to learn the truth sometime. Both Mary and her though had hoped it was after he went through his first year of school, but seeing as Lexi powers were developing faster than they both imagine they had no choice, but to tell him. Hopefully this didn't affect their relationship in anyway.

"Come along Gregory it's not nice to keep company waiting."

Regina held her hand out for her son, but instead of him taking it like he usually did he walked in front of her. She watched as he kept his head down low as he walked towards the house. Regina couldn't help but let out a sigh as saw how hard this was going to be on him. Once the families had reached the house Mary and Jackson quickly started to make tea for everyone, while Lexi had already been laid down on the couch in the living room, Mrs. Malfoy, Draco, Mrs. Crabbe, and Crabbe sat down at the kitchen table watching the McMullan's making tea. Regina and Charles both looked at each other and then to Gregory. He seemed to be in deep thought about what was happening to Lexi. Regina knew her son well enough to know that the look on his face was one of pain and confusion. She knew the time would have to come that the McMullan's and Charles and her would have to sit down and talk about what Lexi truly was, but both families had plan to wait until Gregory went through his first year at Hogwarts, so he already had some back ground information about fairies, even though they knew some of the facts that the Hogwarts teachers told their students were false, they still wanted Gregory to know a bit about what Lexi truly was. Mary looked over to Regina with sad eyes and Regina could see her friend's fears coming true. Mary was worried Gregory would not want Lexi after this, but Regina knew her son well enough that once he fully understood what was happening with Lexi then he would be fine.

"Gregory please goes sit down while I help Mary with the tea."

Gregory looked to his mother, but nodded his head none the less and walked over to the dining room table taking a quick glance into the living room to make sure Lexi was truly alright. Regina sighed as she turned around and went over to her friend whose hands were shaking so badly that the tea cups were chattering against the sauces.

"Mary why don't you got sit down I am sure Jackson and I can handle making the tea."

Mary looked into her friends eyes and nodded her head going over and taking a seat across from the other people waiting to see what the McMullen's were going to tell them about what happen to Lexi. Once the tea was done Jackson and Regina severed everyone a cup. Jackson then sat down by his wife and took her shaking hands into his. Regina sat down next to Gregory and looked over to her two best friends an saw they were both using their special little way to communicate. Mary sighed and nodded her head turning her full attention to the full table around them she gave Jackson hand a gentle squeeze as she looked directly at Gregory.

"Gregory we really did not plan to tell you any of this until after your first year at Hogwarts, so when we told you would be able to understand what we were are about to tell you. An Jackson and I would really like you to keep an open mind about all this and also know that some of the things they will teach you at Hogwarts about our kind is not always true there are many things that text books and teachers cannot tell you about our kind, but we hope by telling you all this then you can take all of this in and then decide what you want to do. Hopefully you can forgive Jackson and me for not telling you sooner as to what Lexi truly was."

Gregory looked into Mary eyes and saw she truly meant what she said. He nodded his head for her to continue. Mary took a deep breath and looked over to Regina who gave her friend an encouraging smile. Mary smiled slightly back and then turned her attention back to Gregory.

"First off Gregory what do you know about fairies?"

Gregory arched his eyebrow at Mary question and thought about it over. He really did not know much about fairies except that they were magical creatures who usually like to live in none populated areas and took care of nature in some way.

"Honestly Mrs. McMullen the only thing I know about fairies is that they are magical creatures that like to live in none populated areas and they like to take care of nature in some way other than that I do not know anything else, but I do not see what that has to do with Lexi."

Mary nodded as she took in Gregory answer. She licked her lips nervously and looked over to Jackson as they communicated through their bond. Jackson nodded his head as he looked over to Gregory.

"Gregory what would you say if we told you Lexi is a snow fairy?"

Gregory thought about it. It sounded totally outrages' that Lexi could even be a fairy, she came from a pureblood family there was no way in hell that she could not be a pureblood witch, but that did not explain what he saw today. Her sudden change in appearance, how her lips were tinted a light shade of blue, how her hair had changed to a darker brown and she had white and blue shimmery highlights that ran through it. It really did not make any sense, but the more that Gregory thought about it he did noticed that Mary Lexi mother could make anything in his mother garden grow like it was nothing just by touch and how Lexi always got so much amusement out of how she could take a seed of any kind of plant and just touch it making it grow like it had been growing for months. An when it snowed and Lexi would come over to play every time they went outside the snow that was following from the sky seemed to get heavier right around Lexi everywhere else the snow would be falling just the same as it usually did, but around Lexi it just poured down. It did not make any sense to Gregory there was no way Lexi could be half witch half fairy she would be some kind of freak if she was, but then again it did all kind of make sense the way Lexi was always so happy never seem sad about anything and if she was sad it would snow or if she cry her tears would come out in frozen streaks down her rosy cheeks…no it could not be. How could his parents expect him to marry a filthy half breed?

"No she can be you are lying!"

Gregory shot out of his chair faster than Regina could grab ahold of him to make him sit down again. He looked at the McMullen's angrily then looked over to his mother who was looking at him with wide eyes. Gregory slammed his hands down on to the kitchen table making a loud smack of flesh hitting wood looking at Lexi parents with all the anger he could muster in his eleven year old body.

"You're lying aren't you? Lexi cannot be a filthy half breed she is a pureblood witch not a half breed!"

"Gregory that is enough sit down now!"

Mary and Jackson both looked at Gregory with wide eyes. They were excepting him to be angry by not this angry. Mary could not form the words in her mouth to talk to Gregory again, so Jackson took over.

"Gregory we are telling you the truth and to confirmer you answer about Lexi being a half breed she is not. In fact she is one hundred percent pureblood fairy and witch. Mary and I are both pureblood fairies, but also pureblood witch and wizard. It quite a long explanation I'm sure Mary can find you the book about how that all works if you like to read it. It will explain everything more clearly and is better than those textbooks they give you at Hogwarts that only give you the wizard's point of view of what fairies really are. The books we have are about Lexi cultural and explain everything so much more."

Gregory listened to what Jackson said and looked over to his mother.

"You knew this whole time did you not?"

Regina nodded her head and looked into her sons hurt eyes.

"I did your father did to along with Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Crabbe we all went to school together and were the best of friends so we knew everything about each other. Trust me I was just as shock as you were when Mary told me what she truly was and then after she married Jackson and sat down and told your father, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Crabbe what they both were and let us research more into what they truly were we understood it more. Please Gregory just think it over do your research over it, but do not throw away what Lexi and you have. She is still Lexi there is nothing different about her except that she might have a little bit more power than a regular witch or wizard would and that she has wings when she is in her fairy state, but I promise Gregory you have been around Mary and Jackson since you have been born and you have never noticed anything different about them in all the years you have known them. They are the same people that you have known from the day you were born the only thing different is they have a little bit more power and that's it I swear it I would never put you in the situation your father and I have you in if I knew Lexi was dangerous you know that."

Gregory nodded his head an thought it over some more his mother was right he had never really noticed anything different around Lexi parents or Lexi for that matter all he had really thought was that when weird stuff happen it was her powers showing. Though he rarely seen Lexi showing any powers except for rare occasions he would actually call Lexi perfectly normal. Gregory was broke out of his thoughts when Draco interrupted them.

"Goyle you cannot be serious you do not know what that thing in there could be capable of what she could do you to you for crying out loud she could probably kill you with a flick of her wrist!"

Gregory faces turn a shade of red. No one and that meant no one dares talked bad about Lexi. She was the sweetest person that Gregory had ever known and she never judges him in his decisions. She would usually just go along with whatever he wanted to do and would not say a word about it. Regina, Mary, Jackson, Mrs. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Mrs. Crabbe all looked with worried eyes as Gregory marched across the room grabbed Draco by the collar of his newly pressed shirt and pushed him against the kitchen wall.

"No one and I mean no one talks about my Lexi that way do you understand me Draco! She has been nothing but kind to you since the time you have got her, so I accept you to show her the same respect. She would never hurt me every do you understand that?"

"Gregory let him go."

Regina shrieked at her son as he glared down at the crowing Draco. Gregory huffed and drops Draco to the floor turning around and walking away from the table full of people and into the living room where Lexi was laying. He knew it would not be easy for Lexi she would probably be picked on for what she was and people would be afraid of her and call her a threat to the wizarding race, but Lexi would never hurt anybody it was not in her nature. Gregory walked over and gently picked her up in a bridal fashion. She was so small compared to his big built eleven year old body. He wonders if she would always stay this tinny. He gently turn to make sure he was not going to wake her up and made his way back into the kitchen and face his mother and Lexi parents.

"I would like that book Mrs. McMullen please and I just want the two of you to know that I will do everything in my power to protect Lexi. I know some people will not accept her and will consider her a threat and try to hurt her, but I will not allow that to happen. Lexi means the world to me and I know she means the world to both of you, so I give you my word that I will do everything in my power to protect your daughter."

Jackson stood up along with Mary and made their way over to Gregory and Lexi. Mary had tears of joy running down her face and Jackson just looked relieved that Gregory had taken all of that information so well. They both embraced Gregory and Lexi in a hug careful not to wake Lexi and pulled back and looked at the young couple.

"Thank you Gregory for keeping such an open mind you are truly a wonderful person."

Mary said as she embrace Gregory once more then pulled back and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist.

"I know you will do everything you can for my daughter and I just want you to know Gregory Mary and I could not have picked a better man for our daughter to be partner with."

Jackson clap his hand on Gregory back gently and guided his wife back over to the table and help her sit down. Gregory looked down at Lexi sleeping form and sighed he figured his parents couch could not be very comfortable for her to sleep on and since she seemed to be out of her fairy state he figured it would be alright for him to take her up to his room.

"Do you mind if I take Lexi upstairs to my room, so she can rest more comfortably?"

Jackson shook his head.

"No we do not actually that might be a good idea she might be more comfortable in your room."

Gregory nodded, but as he was about to turn to head up the stairs that led to his room a bright light emitted from Lexi chest where her heart was. Gregory gasps and tried to look away, but could not. Jackson, Mary, and everyone else were quickly on their feet watching the two very closely.

"See I told you she going to hurt…"

"Shh Draco! Just watch and see what you see might surprise you."

I bright light shoot out of Lexi chest and then as soon as it happen it stop. Snow started falling around them and then ever so slowly falling with in that snow two crystal looking snowflakes on a white gold chain came down slowly stopping in front of Gregory and Lexi. Mary placed her hand over her heart and look over to her husband.

"Jackson it happen it really happen you know what this means!"

Mary was practically bouncing up and down and Jackson was beaming. Regina clapped her hands together and ran over to Mary gripping her hands and jumping up and down with her. While Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Crabbe were exclaiming how happy they were for the McMullen's and the Goyles. Draco and Crabbe both looked confused along with Gregory he had no idea what happen or what the two crystal snowflakes in front of him were all he knew was whatever just happen made Lexi parents and his mother very happy.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

Draco demand causing everyone in the room to turn and look at him. Mary finally calmed down long enough to look over to the two still floating crystal snowflakes and back over to Draco.

"Only the best thing that could ever happen to a fairy and her partner or mate, you see when those two crystals appear it means that a fairy has been paired with their true love and fortunately for us our two families pair our two children up right. Gregory confession of his feelings for Lexi must have activated Lexi fairy protection side. When a fairy finds their true love they produce these two crystals from their heart which is the purist place that love can come from. When a fairy produces these two crystals it is to give protection to her partner or mate. It allows Lexi to be able to find Gregory if he is in trouble or it allows Gregory to know where Lexi is if Lexi is to ever get in trouble. It also allows both of them to feel each other emotions. Say that Gregory is angry then in return that anger will go through the crystal and connect to Lexi crystal which will make Lexi feel the same way. It also allows them to communicate through a special bond no matter how far away they are from each other. Now quickly Gregory put it on and put Lexi on before they disappear this can only happen once in a fairy life time, so quickly now."

Gregory nodded and grabbed a hold of both crystals by their chain and carefully balanced himself putting his on around his neck first and then carefully placed Lexi crystal around her neck. He noticed that as he placed both crystals on both of their necks that they glowed a very bright blue for a moment then went to their original clear state. Gregory smiled softly as Lexi smiled in her sleep turning her body a bit so she could lay her head more on his chest. He looked over to Lexi parents and to his mother who was smiling at the both of them. Gregory nodded to both of them then turned and walked up the steps careful not to trip and drop Lexi. Even though he knew he never would she was so light. It was like an unnaturally light like nobody should be this light, but he did not care all he care about was that Lexi was safe and sound in his arms and that was the way it was going to stay. He may only be eleven and had never been in love with anybody else, but for some reason being with Lexi just felt right. Though she may not feel the same way he would always be there for her. He knew when he went away to school it was going to hurt like hell to leave Lexi behind. Even though he knew after what happen today he would never be able to have the same feelings for another girl like he did for Lexi. He figured most people would call him stupid, since he was only eleven and was not supposed to know what love was, but let them think that he did not care he knew what his heart really felt. He turned down a couple of more hallways before he finally made it to his room. He carefully balanced Lexi and opened his door quietly as possible. He walked into his room and used his foot to shut the door. He quickly made his way over to his bed and gently placed Lexi down on his bed. The covers were already pulled down since Gregory never made his bed up. He grabbed ahold of them and pulled them up to Lexi chin tucking them around her body to make sure she was comfortable as possible. Once he was done with that he took a seat and looked around his room. Some of the things in his room were from where he was eight or ten they did not belong in his room anymore, since he felt like he was too old for them now, but other things like the little popsicles picture frame and picture of Lexi and him would always stay in his room. He would never get rid of anything Lexi made him from now own. She was truly his world now and he would make sure she had everything she asked for he would never tell her no unless it was something he thought would endanger her. He got up figuring Lexi would be out for a while, so he could let her rest, but something stopped him.

"Don't go please Gregory stay with me."

Gregory turned around to see if Lexi might have woken up, but Lexi was still passed out. Gregory shrugged thinking me most have just been imagining it, but when he turn around again he heard the same thing.

"Don't go please Gregory stay with me."

Gregory looked back over at Lexi and she was still asleep, but then it clicked on him. The crystals they now wore gave them the ability to hear each other thought. Lexi must have felt his presence in her sleep and when she felt his presence leaving her, she did not like it. Gregory looked over at his alarm clock on his bed. They still had a good hour and a half before the party was to start, and he figured Draco and Crabbe would find a way to entertain themselves. He quietly climbed over Lexi and lay down next to her right side. As soon as he did Lexi turn in her sleep and latched her arms around Gregory neck and nuzzled her head into his chest. Gregory wrapped his arms around Lexi middle and sighed in content. He could feel his eyes start to get heavy as sleep washed over him. He had not realized how tired he was until he lay down next to Lexi. He finally gave into the drowsiness and fell asleep next to the girl that he had given his heart too. The only thought that crossed his mind as he drifted off was that Lexi would give him her heart too.


End file.
